The Signet Ring
by Kennedy11035
Summary: One shot. Eddie plans to give away his signet ring, but to who. And how do both of them feel about it? I do not own Descendants.


**This is the first time I have written anything like this. My OCs Becky and Eddie are 15 in this, not the normal of three. I hope you like this. Becky and Eddie are mine. Bree is Bal-Breelice09121994s and everything else is Disneys.**

The Signet Ring

Eddie played with his ring on his finger, he did this when he was nervous, it was something he picked up from King Ben. It was a golden-brown and had his grandfathers trident on it. Predictable it seems, but it's the family crest. When Eddie was younger he always wondered why all the princes had rings, he found that you get one when you turn 13, as long as your a prince, and when you put it on a girls finger that means you intended to marry her. Eddie has had his ring for two years now, almost three, and he knew that he wanted to put it on a girls finger, he was sure of that, but he was just too nervous to do it. He had been friends with this girl for as long as he could remember, but he didn't want to ruin that friendship, he depended on it to much. Eddie looked out the window to the ocean. He tried to find his grandpas kingdom, just as he did when he was younger, but the water near his room was too shallow and Atlantica was too far and deep into the sea.

"Eddie, you wanted to talk to me?" King Eric asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah Dad, I wanted to talk to you." Eddie told him. The two sat down in some chairs. "I wanted to ask how do you know it's the right time to put your ring on a girls finger?" Eddie explained. He was so happy right now that he wasn't Giselle's son, she would sing an entire song about it.

Eric looked at Eddie, thinking over the answer. "Uh… how do you know when it's the right time?" Eric repeated. "I would say to just wait till your your heart says it's the right time, and if it says nows the right time than that's how it's meant to be."

"Okay, thanks Dad." Eddie thanked.

"Glad I could help, can I ask who is this girl?" Eric questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"You know her," Eddie assured. It's just the answer Eric was expecting.

"I have to get back to work now so I'll see you later." Eric left the room and Eddie sat there thinking. He knew exactly how he was going to ask her.

The next day after all his classes Eddie walked to the courtyard of Auradon Prep. Becky spent her free period there and was sitting up against a tree reading a book. Eddie smiled as he made his way over to his best friend. Becky started to pack up all her things and by the time Eddie got to her he helped her get off the ground. "Becky, every since we were three years old we have been the best of friends. And I would never want to give that up, but I want to have a little bit more than that now. So, Rebecca Rose will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend and where my ring?" Eddie asked showing her the ring.

It seemed as though time stopped. Becky was just so surprised Eddie had asked. "Yes Eddie." Becky replied.

Eddie put the ring on her finger. He didn't want to ruin this moment but he looked at his watch. "We better get going now if we want to make our bus." The two made a stop at Becky's locker and went to the buses.

When Becky got home she ran straight to her room, if anyone were to ask what her hurry was she would tell them she had homework to do. It wasn't a lie, it just wouldn't take her till dinner at six to do it. Becky hadn't noticed how long it had been because the next thing she knew her sister, Bree, was at her door. "When my little sister is sitting in her room alone for hours, gawking at her hand, I know something is up." Bree said to get get Becky's attention. "Let me see it." Bree went over to her sister but she didn't expect the ring on her finger. "That's, that's, that's a ring!" Bree exclaimed. "That's Eddies ring!"

Becky nodded. "It's his ring,"

"You seem worried about something." Bree's excitement turned to concern.

"Bree what if we fail and then our friendship is destroyed because of that." Becky ranted.

"Becky, listen to me, Eddie cared so much to put his ring on your finger. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes when he's around you and I can see it in your eyes that you love him too. So as long as that is, you two will not fail." Bree said.

"Thanks Bree," Becky thanked. "Well I guess I now know who I'm going to marry."

"Oh sweetie, the entire country has known who you were going to marry since you were three." Bree stated and the two girls laughed. "Now come on downstairs before anyone else comes up here to check on you." Bree saw Becky eye the ring. "Don't worry about the ring, Mom and Dad will see it eventually anyway, just brace yourself for the ten million questions they will ask. Ten million." Bree warned.

"Great," Becky said with sarcasm.

"Come on let's go." Bree smiled.

The End.


End file.
